


A Reason To Smile

by Leni



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Post-Chosen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Another day, another end of the world, another emergency meeting.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>As if she hadn't heard it all before.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason To Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Laurose8 at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/690875.html?thread=90842555#t90842555), Prompt: **the toughest woman is allowed to enjoy kitten pictures**

Another day, another end of the world, another emergency meeting.

Buffy tried to look interested in what the younger Slayer was saying, but all she got through her jet-lagged mind was _blah blah blah_ demon _blah blah blah_ ritual _blah blah blah_ wipe out humanity _blah_.

As if she hadn't heard it all before.

She fought off a yawn, and pressed her lips harder together when she caught Giles' stare across the conference room. Because apparently it didn't matter that a Slayer was close to her thirties and had more than a dozen averted Apocalypses under her belt, one look from her Watcher and she was back in the training room.

Sitting up straighter, Buffy tried to pay attention to the situation in some little town in the middle of Eastern Europe, but, again, she felt her mind go numb at the repeated warnings.

Yes, sure. The world was in danger.

When _wasn't_ it?

"That one can go on, eh?" a voice at her side woke her up a little.

Buffy glanced over to find Faith sitting on the row behind her. The brunette was glancing at the Slayer in front with an annoyed look, shaking her head.

"We could have sent that thing back to hell in the time she's taken to 'explain the situation appropriately." She wrinkled her nose. "Council brats."

Buffy sighed, acknowledging the truth of it.

Most of the girls raised by the Council did have the tendency to come running back to headquarters every time they met anything stronger than their run-of-the-mill vampire. They expected to make their reports face-to-face and be handed down instructions; if it were up to them, there would be paperwork involved - in triplicate.

If Giles hadn't stood as a barrier between her and all that red tape, back in Sunnydale, she probably would still be waiting for permission to take down the Master.

Yes, the Council had been managed by idiots, and good riddance to it!

"I think she's winding down," she said, right before the girl in front whipped out a notepad and started listing all the actions she'd taken since she'd become aware of the threat.

This time she bit her lip to contain a groan.

Faith wasn't as subtle. "Kill me now," she grumbled, and then took out her cell phone from her jacket pocket. "YouTube, here I go."

Buffy wished she'd also chosen to sit in the back.

But since it was too late to slip into a less noticeable spot, at least she could make sure Faith didn't suffer along. She shifted in her seat, so as to hide the other Slayer from Giles' scrutiny.

Faith whispered a thank you.

"You owe me," Buffy answered.

"Got it." Faith chuckled. "The moment you wanna go teach this girl how to stop the end of the world without making such a fuss, I'm right behind you."

The two of them did make a good team, now that neither was trying to kill the other.

"Hey, B, you gotta see this," Faith said after a few minutes, tapping her shoulder with the phone.

By now even Giles' eyes were looking glazed, as the meeting had no end in sight.

In the front, the Slayer was weighing the possible outcomes. Amazing how 'evacuation' and 'contacting the military' were among the options, and not 'get my butt back where I came from, possibly with the back-up I haven't bored to tears, and take care of it once and for all'.

Buffy would have stood up in ovation if that possibility had come up.

Instead she leaned back and took the offered phone, expecting a daredevil stunt or a racy porn scene. She lifted her eyebrows when, instead, she found an orange tabby kitten playing with a roll of paper towel, shredding it into white fluff in happy disregard that its prey was almost twice as big as himself.

She raised an eyebrow, looking at Faith in surprise.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders. "You looked like you needed something to make you smile."

Buffy nodded in thanks.

Faith smirked. "And then I thought we'd teach this girl how to save the world."

Buffy smiled back, then hit replay.

The world would always need saving.

But as long as there were cute kitten videos, it was worth the hassle.

 

The End  
30/01/16


End file.
